


Не волноваться, а волновать

by BraKet



Category: The Golden Child (1986)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: Говорят, что победить своих демонов невозможно... Но можно же их соблазнить!





	Не волноваться, а волновать

— Господи! 

— Хм. А я думал, у вас с ним так себе отношения...

— Ну... До сих пор были не очень... Но если это он дал вам такие тела... Да боже ж ты мой! 

— Нельзя ли потише? Вдруг он решит поддаться твоим пылким воззваниям? А у меня тут не убрано... Чипсы валяются... Кола вон разлита... Да и мы вроде как не сильно богоугодным делом заняты. 

— Господи боже! М-м-м.

— Слушай, я не шучу! Мне все-таки хочется попасть в рай! Теперь... То есть... До сих пор я как-то об этом не задумывался. Но раз есть пришелец из ада, значит, существует и сам ад, верно? А раз есть он, должен существовать и рай!

— Есть он, есть... И, кажется, я уже там... О-о-о...

— Слушай, еще немного — и я стану геем! Ты не мог бы... не знаю... реагировать более спокойно, что ли? В этакой своей обычной холодно-демонической манере, например, а не...

— Да господи же боже ты мой всемогущий!

— ... а не вот в этой неадекватно-чувственной? И прекрати уже звать подмогу свыше!

— Я пыт... аюсь! А-а-а-а... м-м-м... 

— Ты меня пугаешь, чувак. Если тебя в такой экстаз вводит моя рука, что бы ты, интересно, сказал про рот!

— О-о-о... А-а-а... а что с ним такое?

— Я имел в виду, если руку заменить на него. Ну... ты понимаешь.

— Нет. М-м-м... Если что на что? Прости, тяжело сосредотачиваться, когда ты... А-а-ах...

— Если бы я убрал руку и вместо нее стал бы делать то же самое ртом. Вот что бы ты сказал тогда?

— Я бы сказал... Что, прямо там?! А-а-а... Пожалуйста... Вот тут... Еще... М-м-м...

— Да! Прямо там! Слушай, чувак, «прямо то» называется «член». Что мы как... школьницы на чаепитии в монастыре! Так вот. Если бы я взял в рот твой член...

— И так тоже можно?!

— О, да! Еще как! Но с этим не ко мне. Я натурал, помнишь? Я просто учу тебя дрочке! Со всякими ртами и прочими развлечениями... к кому-нибудь еще, пожалуйста. К моей девушке, например... То есть, к ней тоже не надо, потому что она вроде как моя! Хотя... Раз уж мы уже с тобой все такие из себя бро... Хм. Знаешь, посоветуюсь-ка я с ней. Вдруг она, в некотором роде, пойдет ради такого уникального случая тебе навстречу... Стоп. Что я сейчас сказал?!

— М-м-м... Кажется, это ее я должен был соблазнить? Ох... 

— Ну... Вроде того. То есть... Это она должна была тебя соблазнить, чтобы ты отвлекся от кинжала! О. Точно! Блин... Так вот почему я не ревную! 

— К черту кинжал!

— Нет, вот к черту его как раз и не надо!

— В жопу кинжал!

— Туда тоже! Эй? Где ты таких слов нахватался?!

— Сам удивляюсь... А-а-а-а... ах.

— Извини. Я, кажется, слишком...

— Нет, продолжай! М-м-м... Стой! О-о-ох...

— Так стой или продолжай?

— Я н-не... знаю... 

— В смысле — не знаешь?! А кто знает? Я, что ли?! Это же твой член! 

— Мне уже кажется, что нет...

— Ему кажется... Креститься не пробовал? 

— Если бы он был моим, я бы знал, чего от него ждать. И не впадал бы в такое... М-м-м... О! Нет... Да... Не надо! 

— Эй, ты чего?! Ну, что опять случилось? 

— Что-то накатило... Какое-то безумно странное чувство... Дьявольски безумное и чертовски странное...

— Тебе больно, что ли?

— Нет... Да... Точнее... Хуже... Намного хуже... Боль я бы пережил без проблем...

— Погоди, я что-то не понял... Так мне перестать?

— Уж сделай милость!

— Ну... Ладно. Как скажешь.

— Проклятье! Когда ты совсем ничего не делаешь, становится еще хуже!

— То есть, мне продолжать?

— Да, пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, По-жа-луй-ста! Господи боже ж ты мой! Оно всегда так... так... так ужасно-прекрасно?!

— Слушай, чувак, мой первый оргазм был давно, случайно и вообще бестолково. Я даже не понял ни хрена! Тебе я решил сделать все по первому разряду! Сразу со всеми возможными тонкостями, так сказать, учесть свой многолетний опыт, путь проб и ошибок... С другой стороны... Черт. Не знаю... Может, для тебя это слишком круто? Ты какой-то... Сам на себя не похож! То есть... То похож, то не похож... Даже про кинжал забыл!

— О-о-о... М-м-м... Дался тебе этот кинжал! Не отвлекайся!

— Мне?! Он тебе дался! На хер бы я вообще ехал в Тибет, если бы не ты?! 

— А-а-а... ах... Еще... Вот здесь... М-м-м... Сильнее... Нет... Чуть слабее... 

— Знал бы, предложил свою руку еще до всех этих дурацких поездок! Нет же, сперва лететь на этом долбаном самолете, потом тащиться на эту долбаную гору... Снег! Ты видел, какой там снег?! Я замерз на хрен! У меня яйца в желудок втянулись! Вот, кстати, кажется, тебе их нужно оттянуть, а то ты сейчас кончишь... 

— Н-нет... Или... Ох... Вот здесь особенно... С боков... А-а-а...

— Так вот, о кинжале... Ебать, какой ты красивый, это что-то! Вас там нарочно такими делают? Чтобы вы нас соблазняли, да?

— М-м-м... Проклятье... Нашел соблазнителя!... Это же ты меня в щеку поцеловал! З-забыл?! О-о-о...

— Я просто не мог стоять и любоваться на такую красотищу! Если бы я знал, что ты придешь ко мне под покровом ночи весь такой... растерянно-томный... Сделал бы что-нибудь подобное с тобой еще в том сне. Господи, что я несу...

— Да, господи, что он несет! И, ах... м-м-м, проклятье... делает! 

— А как же суккубы, инкубы, вся эта ваша распутная братия? Ты точно не притворяешься?

— У них это работа! Понимаешь? Ра-бо-та! М-м-м... а можно снова сюда... О-о-о! Боже, боже, боже милостивый! 

— Хочешь сказать, они симулируют оргазм, что ли?

— А-а-а... А ты как думал?! У них же задача — заставить потерять голову, не теряя его са... мо... му... О-о-ох... 

— Дай-ка я тебя обниму, а то ты сейчас перевернешь нас вместе с диваном... Нет, не надо тереться щекой о мое плечо! И стонать в шею тоже не надо! 

— М-м-м... 

— А, впрочем, похрен уже... Блядь, ну все, я гей! Пиздец... Приехали... Я думаю, тебе нужно выдать орден суккуба! Или инкуба... Хуй вас там разберет! Это повышение или понижение в должности? Значок скаута! Не знаю... Ты что хочешь? Медаль? Отпуск? Денежную премию?

— Чтобы ты... Быстрее... Еще быстрее... Ну пожалуйста...

— Нет уж, послушай опытного дрочера, медленнее куда лучше, чем быстрее! 

— Не лучше... М-м-м... Ты меня... убиваешь... 

— Кончить за секунду каждый дурак сможет! И не закатывай глаза! Ты вроде как учиться должен. А ты что делаешь? Ты же даже не смотришь!

— А-а-а... 

— Ты за рукой моей должен следить! Вот же лентяй... дьявольский...

— Я... с-с-с... Слежу... 

— С закрытыми глазами?

— О-о-ох... Я же... Сверхъестественное... М-м-м...

— И видишь членом, что ли? Ври больше! Ого! А ты, кажется, понял суть... Ну-ка, толкнись еще... Да не вцепляйся ты мне в руку, не убираю я ее, не убираю!

— М-м-м... О-о-о... Да-а-а...

— Так, стой! Не заваливайся на меня! Или ладно... Заваливайся... К-куда ты... Пиздец... 

— А! А-а-а! А! А!

— Ох, еб! Ты столетиями копил, что ли? 

— М-м-м... 

— Ладно, пофиг, все равно тут уже кола разлилась... И так и так пол мыть...

— ...

— Эй? Ты жив? Чувак?! Эй?!

— ...

— Ну все, я убил демона! Мне нужен кубок Ван Хельсинга, или как там его... Блядь, мне не нужен кубок, мне нужен этот еблан! Живым! Наверное... Не знаю... Очнись! Как там тебя...! Ты меня слышишь? Моргни три раза, если да! Это вот что сейчас было? Морг-морг или посмертное сокращение коченеющих мышц?

— Не... ори... я и так... умер... 

— Уф! Я аж испугался! Дыши, чувак, дыши глубже! И ровнее! Вот так... спокойно... тихо... Ничего страшного не случилось же. Ты просто не привык. Тренироваться надо! Надо тренироваться! Тебе, может, водички принести? Да не ухожу я, не ухожу! Ты вообще как? Если в целом? И общем? По шкале от одного до десяти?

— Кажется... Нормально... Но устал... Наверное...

— Он устал! Нет, вы посмотрите на него, а! Это же я тебе дрочил, мудило! 

— И это было... Очень. То есть... Спасибо...

— Э... Пожалуйста, что ли? Всегда рад, обращайтесь еще... Хотя под конец ты уже сам трахал мой кулак... Вот, кстати, так делать глупо. Нужно двигать самой рукой. Меньше сил потратишь. Хотя, если тебе нужна иллюзия, что ты трахаешь кого-то... Но основной способ — двигать рукой! Запоминай давай!

— Так ты же не хотел... двигать...

— Я хотел! Но медленно! Совсем другие ощущения потому что! Ну да что уж теперь... 

— Мне и этих с лихвой...

— А могло быть еще мощнее!

— Пиздишь...

— Нет. Точно-точно... Стой! Откуда ты таких слов нахватался?!

— Откуда-откуда... Люди, вы себя вообще слышите?

— Вот нет бы чего хорошего набраться!

— Хм... Оставлю-ка я это тело себе...

— Хм... Я тоже оставлю твое тело себе. 

— Ты же, кажется, натурал?

— Откуда ты знаешь, что это слово значит? Вдруг оно с человеческого переводится как «я люблю девственников-демонов, еще не привыкших к обалденным ощущениям»?

— А к этому можно привыкнуть?!

— Ну... В теории да. Я еще сам не дошел до этой стадии. А ты так прикольно реагируешь. Может, потом и пресытишься, но пока это полный улет! А кинжал... Да на хуй этот кинжал...

— И его на него можно?!

— На него много что можно, но лучше все же обойтись без колюще-режущих.

— А какие тогда подойдут?

— Вот сейчас ты отдохнешь, и я тебе продемонстрирую...


End file.
